The main requirement for a lightning protection of an airborne radar or other antennas is to provide full protection so that the flight safety of the aircraft is not jeopardized by mechanical damage or loosened parts, which can damage the engine and/or steering parts of the aircraft. At the same time, the protection of the expensive electronics inside or connected to the antenna must be guaranteed.
Moreover, for proper function of the radar, it must be provided with "windows" which are transparent for the radiation (microwave radiation), meaning that the entire housing of the radar cannot be made of conductive material or plastic material reinforced with conductive metal, for preventing damages caused by the strike of the lightning.